


I want to see you happy

by CourtneyFG



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyFG/pseuds/CourtneyFG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another twist on the soul mate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to see you happy

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and had to get it out. It's a short little fluff piece but I hope it puts a different perspective on what we feel and how others read us.
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes/typos I literally just wrote it and posted it.

The first time it happened, she freaked out because she didn’t know what was happening. She was not in control over what she was seeing or doing but what she did see was a bright red toolbox tied up with a big bow on top and little hands trembling as they reached out to touch it, there was also a man and a woman smiling down at her encouraging her to take it. It’s only for a few seconds but it felt like where she was was already full. She curled up with Katara that night so scared over what she’d seen, they’d told her that as the Avatar she would have out of body experiences and connect with past lives but this didn’t seen like that.

That night Katara explained to her the concept of soul mates and how they were tethered together and that when your soul mate experiences a moment of pure joy, you see everything happening as if you are that person. Like most young girls Korra asks katara if her parents are soulmates and if Anng was her soul mate and Katara tries her best to explaine that soul mates aren’t always romantically connected that they can be a best friend or, like in her own case, a sibling. Korra thought about that for a moment and came to the conclusion that her creepy cousins were soul mates; Katara just laughed and held the young Avatar close to her as she tried to sooth the little one off to sleep. Korra was too excited by the prospect of having another vision that it wasn’t until hours later that she drifted off to sleep dreaming of a pale slender hand reaching out to a bright red toolbox.

Years past and Korra never had another vision. She was scared that whoever her soul mate was that they might have died but she pushed that thought away and focused on her Avatar training, Korra was determined to have as many happy moments as possible to give her soul mate the best possible chance of finding her. She was certain that she felt like there was another presence inside of her when she was told that she had mastered water bending and she also felt a similar presence when she officially mastered earth bending, so she was sure that her soul mate knew that she was the Avatar.

As Korra got older and she’d still seen nothing of her soul mate, she began to worry about what kind of unhappy life they were living. It wasn’t until late one Saturday afternoon when she was 16 that it happened again. This time it lasted longer; she saw pale hands holding onto a speech and then the gaze moved up to look at the crowed of cheering people wearing what Korra recognised as graduate cap and gowns. She’d never attended a real school and most of her non-Avatar related studies had been done via correspondence and over the radio but she’d asked about schools and people had explained the process to her. She almost felt like demanding her own cap and gown for when she became a fully realised Avatar but figured something like that possibly had its own traditions (maybe she could get air bender tattoos that would be cool).

A year later and Korra was having her own problems in life. She felt like everyone was trying to hold her back, they didn’t want to teach her air bending and they just wanted to keep her locked away in the south. She’d had enough and she was running away. It hurt her to have to leave her parents and Katara but Republic City was the place to be as it was the home of the only air benders in the world and a place she knew she would enjoy living. Two weeks later she barely had time to feel excited about the sights of the city before her before she landed herself in jail. Then another two weeks before she experienced the excitement and joy she was looking for in the city – Probending.

Korra feasted her eyes on the sceptical, the two boys she’d just met had let her watch their match from the locker room (which was probably the best view in the place) when she felt the familiar presence of another soul inhabiting her body, she only had the sensation briefly before she realised that she was watching the victory of the Fire Ferrets from an angle that wasn’t her own, then the gaze shifted as if searching for something, when it settled, it came to rest on her, she was looking at herself standing at the balcony of the teams locker room,. Her soul mate was looking at her. She focused her energies and tried to concentrate on her own body, she needed to get back; needed to search the crowd for the person looking at her instead of the celebrations.

By the time Korra was back it was a useless endeavour, the boys were already back and the crowd had started to file out. She pulled herself back into reality and congratulated to boys on their game and quickly excused herself promising that she’d come watch their next game. Now that she knew her soul mate was in Republic City she was going to find them and try to make up for what a lacklustre of a childhood they’d had.


End file.
